Adorable Excuses
by love4Naomily
Summary: Prompt: Beca is sick during a Bellas practice, and all she wants to do is cuddle with Aubrey, so much that she ends up making adorable excuses so that Aubrey will hold her. Established Relationship.


Prompt: Beca is sick during a Bellas practice, and all she wants to do is cuddle with Aubrey, so much that she ends up making adorable excuses so that Aubrey will hold her. Established Relationship.

* * *

**Adorable Excuses**

She wouldn't let anybody but Aubrey know it, but Beca was a cuddler. Even more so when she is sick.

Aubrey couldn't stand to see Beca like this, but she insisted on going to Bella's practice, so Aubrey made her sit and watch.

All Beca wanted was for Aubrey to come over and hold her. All she could do was sit in a seat and stare at her, but she wanted more.

Beca stood up and walked over to Aubrey and wrapped her arms around the blondes waste.

"Babe?"

"I just want you to hold me." Beca whined. All the other Bellas stopped dancing to see what would happen next.

"Were practicing baby."

"So." Beca whined.

"Just for a few minutes, okay?" Aubrey said signaling the other girls that they would be getting a 10 minute break.

"Yeah." Beca sighed as she snuggled into Aubrey's arm, burying her face in the crook of the taller girls neck while being brought over to a few seats.

"Better?" Aubrey asked as they were seated and Beca was sitting on her lap, arms wrapped around each other, and Beca's head still buried in Aubrey's neck.

* * *

"That is absolutly adorable, guys." Chloe said to the other Bellas.

"Yeah. Cute."

"I'm just happy we get a break." Stacie deadpanned.

"Lets leave them alone for a little while."

* * *

"Beca, honey?" Aubrey said as she shook the smaller girl a little.

"No. Don't leave." Beca whined and it broke Aubrey's heart seeing her love so sick.

"I have to get back to practice."

"Stay."

"I can hold you all you want after we get back to your dorm, we can even discust your room mate." Aubrey offered.

"Fine." Beca huffed.

Aubrey picked Beca up with her as she stood up and gently placed her back down into a seat, and kissed her forehead.

"All right girls, lets get back to practice."

A few minutes later Beca had gotten up and ran to the bathroom nearest to her.

"Oh, no." Aubrey mumbled under her breath. "Keep going." She then said to the girls out loud as she rushed away in the same path Beca did.

* * *

Aubrey approched the door and she could her Beca reatching through it. Her heart broke a little more for her poor girlfriend.

"Buttercup, just breath." Aubrey said quietly, rubbing Beca's back and pulling back her hair.

Beca had finally stopped and held onto Aubrey as tightly as she could. "Don't let go." Beca begged her.

"I'm just going to pick you up, okay. I don't want you sitting on the floor."

Aubrey held onto Beca and brought her back out to where the Bellas had gone through the routine and were waiting for further instruction. Aubrey settled Beca back on her chair and wrapped her in a blanket.

"Baby, stay here." Aubrey said in a soft voice full of concern and love.

"But my tummy hurts." Beca whimpered like a little kid, with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Keep dancing." Aubrey yelled to the other girls then looked to Beca and said, "For a few more minutes."

Aubrey moved Beca to curl up in her lap and she drapped her arms around her sick girlfriend. Beca snuggled into Aubrey's chest once again to feel the comfort of her girlfriend stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

* * *

"I have to get back to practice."

"No, I need hugs." Beca said as she held on to Aubrey with a death grip around her waist.

"Aww. Come on Buttercup."

"Need hugs." Beca whimpered trying to hold onto her girlfriend tighter.

"Babe. I need to get back to practice." Aubrey replied trying to peel Beca's arms off of her.

"Pwease?" Beca asked like a four year old. Tightening her grip.

"You know I can't say no to you when you talk like that." Aubrey replied her heat breaking a little more over watching her girlfriend in pain.

"Pwetty pwease?"

"Fine, fine. Just, you have to let me go back to practice in a few minutes."

"Otay." Beca responded with a little voice trying to get a little more time with her beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

"Beca, only an hour left of Bellas practice, I have to do some of this." Aubrey tried to get Beca to let her go again.

"No." Beca whimpered back.

"Beca, I have to practice."

"But I'm gonna die if you don't hold me." Beca said letting a tear slip down her pained face.

Aubrey cracked as soon as that tear started falling. "Chloe, practice is over an hour early. I have to take her back to her dorm." Aubrey said to her friend a few feet away.

"It's fine, go ahead." Chloe responded.

"Okay, Beca, you need to get up so we can go back to your dorm."

"Mhm." Was all Beca responded with.

* * *

Aubrey had ended up carrying Beca halfway to her dorm. She opened the door while holding her girlfriend, and got a glare from Kimmy Jin before she walked out. Aubrey laid Beca on her bed then laid down next to her.

"Love you." Beca responded, her voice heavy with sleep.

"I love you too." Aubrey said back, as she put her arm around Beca's waist and pulled up her covers. Beca moved closer to Aubrey and buried her face in the older woman's chest. Aubrey sighed and they both fell into a peaceful sleep, Aubrey with a smile on her face not being able to get her adorable girlfriends excuses out of her head.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked my view on the prompt. I wanted to make it cute. Reviews are always welcome, I like to know what you think. I'm always open to new prompts.


End file.
